


Lawlipop!

by panic_at_thebirthdayparty



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And beyond birthday is horny, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves ryuzaki, Humor, Jealousy, L is mad, Light is Jealous, M/M, Multi, Swearing, The task force is confused, Threats of Violence, Watari is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_thebirthdayparty/pseuds/panic_at_thebirthdayparty
Summary: L is mad but the task force doesn't know why, what they do know is that L has a knife and knows how to use it. But that is the least of light's worries, there is another serial killer trying to take light's place in L's life





	1. Chapter 1

Light had studied English for several years, learning all the grammar, vocabulary, and punctuation rules there was to know.

He even learned certain English slang. Such as idioms and metaphors. But light only learned proper English. Things that were considered common.

That means certain words or phrases were not known by light. Of course he never thought much about it, it's not like L only talked in British slang.

Right?

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL” was heard from the room upstairs, followed by a quick shattering of glass

L quickly descended down the stairs into the investigation room.

“Ryuzaki! What's wrong!” Soichiro asked worriedly, afraid that the young detective might have been injured by the criminal named kira

Watari, who had been in the kitchen preparing the afternoon tea, rushed into the room to what he too thought was an injured lawliet.

Watari then rushed to L’s side, checking the boy up and down to ensure his safety

“Yeah Ryuzaki, what happened” said Matsuda this time,while everyone stared at L expectantly awaiting an answer

But they received no answer, instead L turned to Watari and starting screaming obscenities, but in English?

Light being the only one who somewhat understood English, to an extent, listened closely to what L was saying to Watari

“THE TWAT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GODDAMN HILARIOUS TO BE CHEEKY. BEING GROPED ISN’T REALLY MY CUP OF FUCKING TEA WATARI. THE CUNT EVEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO ASK IF I WAS A VIRGIN.” L screamed furiously, obviously upset about whatever had happened upstairs.

“But L, you are the one who had invited him over. You said you enjoyed his company”

Now that light had understood but he still had no context to go off of, most of L’s speech was either swears or posh slang, most of which was obscure to light however he couldn't help but listen as did the rest of the task force.

“YEAH FOR FUCKING BANTER, I DON'T REALLY APPRECIATE SOMEONE TRYING TO SHAG ME IN MY OWN FLAT” L continued to scream until it seemed he had run out of breath. 

When he finally ended his rant, L had went to the kitchen and firmly shut the door behind him.

The rest of the task force looked at each other with both horrified and confused looks although they were captivated by what was going on as there had been no new leads in the kira case.

Light however was not amused. From the details he picked up, all he knows is that L was assaulted by a mystery man in his bedroom the one day that he had decided to give light a day without handcuffs. 

This came off as a red flag to light, mostly for the fact that L knew this mystery man. And why wasn't the task force aware that L had invited a stranger into their head quarters?

L must deeply respect this man to have let him in the building considering L hid most information from everyone unless related to the case, even light.

It was then light felt a pain in his heart. What was it. Anger? Sadness? A twinge of jealousy?

Light was awoken from his thoughts when said detective walked back out with something in his hand. A knife?

The team watch hesitantly, not fully grasping the situation as they had not heard what Watari and light had heard but they still knew it must have been bad.

It was when L started gliding up the stairs when Watari snapped out of whatever trance he was in

“L PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN RIGHT NOW”

 

To be continued……….


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari and the taskforce find L trying to murder someone in his room and the stranger is revealed. Its short but somewhat good.

"L, PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!"

L immediately ran up the stairs and to his room, almost knocking light over in the process.

"Goddamnit that boy is gonna be the death of me, well I guess it's not actually like he's going to use the knife, right?"

Watari gave Light a look, both worried and concerned, not doubting that L would use the knife, however he wouldn't bring harm to someone he cared about. Would he?

That thought was interrupted by a loud and pained scream immediately followed by a "HOLD THE FUCK STILL." Courtesy of L

With no haste, Watari ran up the stairs as quickly as he could with the rest of the taskforce close behind him.

Once he reached L's room he tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. It was either locked or something heavy was pushed against it. Something heavy like a 23 year old man.

Finding no other means, Watari did the only thing he could

He kicked the door open

Because of that, the young man L had been attacking slid out of his grasp while L jumped back to avoid getting hit.

Now light has been around L long enough to expect the unexpected and grew used to things he once thought of as abnormal.

L's sitting position, his love of sweets, even his successors who made it clear to light that they would not be sharing L with him. All of it was routine. Nothing about L surprised him anymore.

Except this.

Once the door was open, Watari, Light, and the rest of the taskforce could see the events that had taken place and finally make sense of what happened. If only it was that simple.

A game of chess was deserted on the floor while cards were scattered around the room, along with papers, desserts, a pair of sneakers, and a shirt.

Now sitting in the middle of the room was L and the now not so mysterious - man, who looked similar to L, with the few exceptions of a slightly different face shape and piercing red eyes, and was covered in a substance of the same color.

At first glance you might think he was covered in blood but he was in fact covered in strawberry jam.

Before L could pounce onto the man once more Watari grabbed him and picked him up with ease.

"L, you are twenty three years old, you can't expect people to take you seriously when you attack others with kitchen utensils" Watari pointed to the other man in the room who now had his thumb in his mouth and was smirking, watching once again as L was lectured.

"I mean for gods sakes, every time you are in a room alone with someone even close to your age, I have pull you out, kicking and screaming like a toddler"

At this point L was ashamed of himself, and embarrassed by the fact he was being lectured in front of the taskforce. 

Just because they didn't know English, doesn't mean they didn't know what was happening, and with that thought L's face turned a shade of red similar to that of his victims eyes.

"I'm....sorry" L mumbled, burying his face into his arms to hide his shame from the others in the room.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry Watari"

And with that, Watari set L back on the ground and turned to the taskforce

"My apologies for that, please continue working now"

Watari turned on his heels dragging both L and the man along with him down the steps and to the elevator with light and the taskforce quickly pursuing them. 

~In Japanese~

"Sorry for intruding" Matsuda stuttered, stilled baffled by the events that unfolded just moments before. "But who is that?" He asked pointing to the other man along watari's side

"Oh of course, I forgot"

Watari gained attention of the rest of the task force and pulled forth the unknown man.

"Let me introduce, Beyond Birthday, L's successor and"

Before he finished he looked to L who shook his head and grumbled.

"'best friend'" he continued with slight uncertainty

Then Watari pulled both of them to the elevator and left, leaving all the others confused, amused, and terrified.

"wait" Matsuda said, finally coming to his senses and turning to the others.

"Isn't beyond birthday a serial killer?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully another update can be made tomorrow after tomorrow after I'm done writing the chapter for another story.  
>  Hope you enjoyed it and leave any suggestions in the comments, I'll read them as soon as possible. Thank you guys for being so patient  
> ~( ^ - ^)~


	3. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light doesn't want to be excluded so he joins L, Watari, and Beyond on their trip to who knows where to learn more about L and Beyond's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion this is in a world where Beyond was not killed by Light. Also about the groping thing, L doesn't hold grudges unless harm was done against someone he cares dearly about, so he forgives easy. Especially if it's someone he loves too much.

Everyone in the task force have heard of the Los Angeles BB murder cases however no one had known the murderers face or identity. Actually, most believed him to be dead.

"So.....are we just gonna let Ryuzaki leave with a murderer," Matsuda questioned once more, believing that, although he has fought light multiple times, he wouldn't stand against Beyond himself.

The chief, although just as perplexed as Matsuda on the matter, decided to speak up.

"Ryuzaki is a grown man, he has shown he can protect himself. Besides, I doubt Watari would willingly let him come to harm."

They all reasoned that L was a functioning adult and did not require supervision, however that did not stop their curiosity of his and Beyond's past. Especially light.

The task force did not let their curiosity get the best of them and instead, took Watari's advice and went back to work.

Light just couldn't let it go, and instead gathered his things and left the building, hoping that they hadn't left yet.

Getting down to first floor, he found them just entering the car, both Beyond and L sitting in the back.

"Wait!"

Although light did not intend for his voice to be loud it still left a ringing in their ears.

"Yes?" Watari turned to light before shutting the car door behind him. 

"Can I. Can I come with"

Watari looked back at L and BB for confirmation.

BB was about to interject when L nudged him and looked at him with those eyes that Light saw very few times. Mostly when L wanted something.

"Just once" L asked as he looked at BB with those pleading eyes. "If he doesn't go then he will just be more curious. Then he will bother you more."

Beyond pondered that thought for a few seconds before sighing and giving in to L's request once again.

"Fine. He can go too."

Just as Light was about to climb into the back seat along with them, Beyond continued.

"But, one exception. Don't get close to me."

Light expected that much as Beyond showed himself as person who although does not respect the personal boundaries of other, is greatly angered when his were invaded.

"Or Lawli."

Light was mildly upset with this fact but as he didn't want to be excluded from whatever trip they were going on, he gave in and sat in the front.

Now it would have been fine as long as he did not touch L, but the rule seemed to extend to speech as well. 

Any question asked was answered by Beyond or Watari and any information needed from L was to be transfered from beyond to him.

It wasn't a lonely ride though, there were plenty of joke and laughter however they seemed to be inside jokes, known only by those who attended or lived in the orphanage that they had grew up in.

While memories were exchanged, comments were made, and Light saw Watari's fatherly side of his and L's little family, there was only one true question that was asked in his head.

"Where are we going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm a procrastinator. I might make another chapter tomorrow but I won't make any promises. Hope you guys liked this story and if you have and suggestions then don't be afraid to ask.  
> Thanks for reading  
> ~( ^ _ ^)~


	4. England, birthdays, and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's fucking nosy like always and now there is a birthday. No not that birthday. A birthday party not beyond. Also there is a creepy dude tryna slide into L's DMs and his name is James. No not James from Harry Potter. Or James Bond. Or James diamond from big time rush. Goddamn England, get some new names. Watari is tired of people's shit, also I think he lowkey ships lawlight. Idek. Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, in this fic near is gonna be 4. I don't wanna make these characters too ooc so you can call me out for that but I don't care about what is canon. If any of us did then we wouldn't be reading fanfiction. Love you guys!

"England."

"....What?"

 Beyond looked at light with a bored expression and repeated his words.

"We're going to England." He then turned back to L and continued their conversation while Light sat, puzzled as to why they were leaving the country. Watari seemed to pick up on Light's bewilderment and answered his question for him.

"It's a certain someone's birthday today, and L would like to see him. Of course, I will have a friend of mine take you home once we reach the airport so your family will not need to worry."

Although it seemed to help his confusion, he was even more curious. Who was this someone? Why do they know L? Are they close? Are they related?

Light seemed to ponder these questions all the way to the airport. Once there he told himself he should be happy, L was leaving for awhile. Maybe he won't come back! No more handcuffs, no more staying up late, no more accusations. He should be happy, but he wasn't.

"Are you sure I can't go along? I could help Ryuzaki with the Kira case."

While Beyond scoffed at use of the name Ryuzaki, and for the first in what seemed like forever, L addressed Light.

"I have no means of working when I get there. I see Near as little as it is, I wouldn't waste my time with the Kira case. Besides, I will only be gone for a few days. Maybe a week at most."

Near? Near. Light had heard that name before. Perhaps while L was on the phone. Maybe he was an associate of L's.

"Flight 392 will soon be boarding."

"L, it would be good for him to see how and where you grew up. It might bring you two to an understanding."

Beyond rolled his eyes and groaned but caught a stern look from Watari.

"So I can go?" Light asked trying to suppress his excitement.

"I see no problem, I will alert your father. Any necessities can be bought once we get there." Watari then turned to the other two who were busy shoving eachother. "Right boys?"

"Yes Wataaarrriii."

"Well then, let's get in line." Watari then turned back to look at them again. "And, any trouble from you two and your grounded. You're both adults for gods sake."

They then started to board the plane and puts their belongings in the overhead bin. L and Beyond fighting over the space.

"Hello Wammy, Rue,  _L."_

A young man, who seemed only a few years older than Light, walked up to the four and put his arm around L's shoulder.

 "Hello, James." L said, exasperated. From what it sounded, his appearance was a common occurrence, and annoyance.

 "I haven't seen you guys in awhile, what are you doing here?"

 Beyond shoved his bag into the bin and shut the door. "We're going back to the house, throw the baby a party, visit the little cunts, you know. The usual."

 Watari raised his hand and hit beyond on the back of the head. "Language."

 Beyond, annoyed, took his seat while muttering to himself. "Never said anything to L when he was swearing like the fucking queen died."

 Watari sighed and continued talking to the man while L, who was still in the man's clutches, tried to get away.

 "Well I guess I'll see you guys later, oh, and here." He handed Watari a shiny, blue, toy robot. "Got it from the CEO himself. One of a kind. Give it to the little tike for me, eh?"

 He then loosened his grasp on L and walked down the aisle. L then took his seat next to beyond with Watari on his right and Light right behind them.

 "I told you Near's not a baby, he's a toddler." 

 Beyond just laughed at him. "Yeah, the real baby is you. Scared of thunderstorms, sleeps with stuffed animals, only 150 centimeters tall."

 "Shut up!" L shoved beyond into the wall.

 "Hey!" Beyond shoved L back and hit his head.

"Boys!"

 This is gonna be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry I updated so late, I should be studying right now but you know how it goes. Also, should I make Beyond and L friends, boyfriends, brothers. Like what? Leave a comment down below and here is a question for you guys. Which character would you like to see most in the story? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have anything you personally want to see just ask!
> 
> ~( ^-^)~


	5. I can't, my SoCIaL AnXIeTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari drugs L, Light hates A, and Beyond is ignored

"L, why don't you take some _special_ medicine." Watari then dumped a couple of blue capsules into L's hand.

Without hesitation, L immediately swallowed both before passing out in his seat.

"What was tha-"

"Don't worry about it light."

With L asleep and Beyond unprovoked, the rest of the ride went smoothly. Finally the plane landed and all passengers went to find their luggage.

"Here you go Beyond, and this belongs to-"

"L!"

The four turned around to find two young boys running their way, followed by an man carrying what seemed to be an infant.

"Boys, calm yourselves. I'm sure they are aware of your presence."

The man walked up to L and gave him a quick kiss which L then returned.

Light was puzzled. He had met so many figures in only a few hours and yet he barely knew any of them. He considered himself a huge part of L's life, but apparently not. Did he really ignore the fact that L had his own family and friends? Did he really believe that L's world was centered around him and the Kira case?

"L, I'm glad you're here. Mello has been wrecking the house-even the maids can't keep up, and Matt's caused yet another care taker to quit. Along with that, Near's caught a cold."

The man gestured to the baby- which now seemed to be a small toddler- in his arms. As he continued, Light began to notice more and more about him.

He had an accent, it sounded British but not quite. Maybe Irish? And from his attire, he appeared to be pretty laid back- however, he seemed to be a complete mess. From the way L reacted, he guessed that this wasn't the first time he was like this.

 _'probably_ _has chronic anxiety. Is that_ _really_ _something L would find admirable in a partner?_ ' Light silently judged to himself.

The man suddenly stopped talking and took notice of Light.

"My apologies, I'm A. Are you an associate of L's?" He asked, smoothing out his shirt as he held out his hand.

Light shook A's hand quickly before retracting his own and smiled. "Uh, yes. Light Yagami. I work with L on the Kira case in Japan."

The smile was sickly sweet and laced with venom. If Light was angry or jealous it wasn't hidden very well as A sensed the tension immediately- as did everyone else.

"Well," L said, intervening, "we should get back to the house. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get Near out of this harsh weather."

Everyone followed Watari out to the car while the younger boys were at L's heels talking about what had happened  while he was away.

"And then the _living room_ caught fire and-!"

"Boys, I'm sure Law- _L,_ would looove to hear these stories once we're at home." Watari lectured as he pulled out his keys.

Although the outside was nice, the inside of the car was even better. With gold, silver, and velvet, the car seemed very lavish- and expensive. Every besides Light seemed to believe different though. They were not astounded or amazed, as if the car was nothing more than a rock in the street.

"Kids, fasten your seatbelts; you too L. It's a bad habit and I'd prefer you you all don't partake in it." Watari then inserted the keys and started driving.

Light was too intrigued by the large family that he hadn't noticed when they pulled into the driveway.

The house wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't modest either. Plain, simple, but still lavish- it seemed like a place L would grow up in.

"I'll go put my things in the room, and you boys better not give Light any trouble. Come on Near!" L held the toddler in his arms while speaking in the most sweet and gentle voice that Light had ever heard. It was so sincere that he almost believed L was speaking to him.

Grabbing his suitcases, L made his way up stairs with the little boy in his arms as Light practically swooned. He would want L to be good with children if they were going to have any of their own.

"Hey, Light. I need some advice."

Light turned around to see A who seemed paranoid and cautious. _Weird._

"If course, what could I help you with!"

A turned around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out a small box. He flicked it open to reveal a black diamond ring with an inscription- too small for Light to read.

Light was confused for a second. Was this what he was worried about, a ring? Then he realized as A's words confirmed his suspicions.

"I want to propose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I'm trying to manage all my fics, and I decided that instead of randomness that I want this to have actual plot so it will be more consistent and enjoyable.
> 
> I love you guys and leave a comment down below because it makes me so happy when you guys take the time to do it it.
> 
> Keep on reading my dudes  
>  Byeeeeee!❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is bad but I promise it will get better. Please leave a comment, thanks for reading!


End file.
